Amethyst Light: Axl
by FoundingRaiderChrona
Summary: Axl has been though a lot since he moved to Wardington. But something tells him that he and Leonidas are way out of their league on this one... (Rating may go up I honestly don't know) (Also, I'm not sure if this story should be in the mystery genre or not. At the moment, I think it fits.)
1. 00: Prologue

_**Hello one and all to 'Amethyst Light: Axl', the second fan-fiction I've published! A little warning for this chapter: This one doesn't, I repeat, doesn't take place in the Bakugan Universe itself, but is still important. The next chapter will be in the Bakugan-verse, ok? So with that out of the way, here's 'Amethyst Light: Axl'!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan in any way what-so-ever. I'm just a fan who has an overactive imagination. This story is one of the results of that. And I only own my fan characters. (It's pretty easy to tell who they are, I think.)**_

 _ **Started: 2/17/16-Finished: 2/24/16**_

 _ **...**_

Despite it being in the middle of the night, the shrine was glowing. There were no lamps, lanterns, or lights, instead it was as if the walls themselves were glowing, reflecting the full moon's light.

At the center of the shrine was a large, violet clouded crystal was embedded into the ground with cracks forming cracks around it. In front of the crystal stood a blonde, white clad figure who was staring at the object in front of her. She suddenly spun around, her left arm outstretched as a jewel covered sword appeared in her hand in a flash of light, the tip of it pointed at the throat of another behind her. The two stayed in this position for several moments before the second figure smirked.

 _"And here I thought you wouldn't notice."_ The sword's tip moved closer to his neck.

"Not notice what, Sai?" The girl glared. "The fact that you Reverse were destroying Soul Stones all around the dimension? You weren't really keeping a low profile as you did."

 _"Well we did destroy a lot before you responded like this..."_

"We've been busy..." The blonde trailed off, her sword lowering an inch.

 _"Looking for those you'll never find."_ Sai finished for her. _"Why won't you and your friends just accept it, Angie? You know they're never coming back."_ Angie looked towards the ground before returning to her previous stance.

"Why are you destroying the Soul Stones?" The Reversian just smirked as he took a step back and walked towards the crystal behind Angie, who still had her sword trained on him.

 _"I think the better question,"_ Sai placed a hand on the purple gem. _"Is why we haven't destroyed some of them."_

Angie's eyebrows creased in thought, Sai had a point. According to Noah, small groups of Reverse have been traveling from town to town, cities to cities, and villages to villages with Soul Stones in them. But Kim and Ray, who were at separate attacks, had told her that sometimes, a Reverse would place a hand, or anything similar to a hand, on the crystal then shortly leave the area.

 _"I'm guessing from the look on your face that no one ever told you the importance of these crystals."_ Sai said, snapping Angie out of her thoughts. Her glare returned.

"Of course I was told!" She exclaimed. " The Soul Stones are the things that keep this dimension in bal-"

 _"I'm talking about the OTHER purpose."_ Sai interrupted, annoyed. Angie was about to snap at him for doing so before the purple gem started glowing, very brightly at that.

 _"Well,"_ Awed Sai. _"Didn't expect this to happen so soon. Could've sworn Phoenix would arrive first..."_ Angie, who was, ironically, trying to block out the light, turned to the surprised Reversian.

"Didn't expect what to happen?" Sai only just turned around and started for the exit.

 _"You'll find out..."_ He said without looking back. She was about to give chase when she heard a large, cracking sound coming from the crystal behind her. The blonde turned around and was greeted to a wave of shattered crystal and dust as the crystal seemed to exploded. Once the dust had settled, Angie could see two things floating above the rubble of the once Soul Stone: A light purple orb and a dark purple orb, both about the size of a tennis ball.

Angie stared at the two floating objects as they, as suddenly as they appeared, shot up and disappeared into the now early morning sky. At the exit, Sai paused a step before it. His voice echoed off the shrine's walls.

 _"If you really want to know,"_ He whispered, _"Ask the young Miss if you ever find her."_

His body vanished into the shadows.

 _ **...**_

 _ **And that's the prologue to 'Amethyst Light: Axl'! If this chapter made absolutely NO sense to you (Which is most probably the case) don't worry, it'll eventually make sense as the series progresses. Hopefully... And like I said before, the next chapter will take place in the Bakugan Universe, so we'll actually have plot directly related to this story. Yay! Anyhow, any criticism is welcome, so leave a review if you want to!**_

 _ **On a side note, it took me literally an entire week to write this short chapter. It took me only two days to write 'Corrupted Symbol''s prologue! And they're BOTH about three pages long! Then again, I was stuck on figuring out how to start this story...**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	2. 01: Movements

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Amethyst Light: Axl'!**_

 _ **So yeah, we are now officially getting to the first real chapter of this story! Oh, and before I forget, this story takes place right after 'Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Game' (I think that's what its called.), so to avoid any possible confusion be sure that you know what happens in the game before reading on. I do tell a bit about what happens at the beginning of the game, but I still think its best if you know the events of the game beforehand. With that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 2/25/16-Finished: 3/10/16**_

 _ **...**_

To say Axl was bored would be an understatement. Sure the classes in Warddington weren't boring, he ended up with an, 'enthusiastic' teacher, but a lot had happened in the last few months.

On his first week after moving here he ran into two kids, Shuji and Akira, playing Bakugan. All he did was comment on how they were brawling before ganging up on him! And as if he didn't have enough of a shock, Dan Kuso of the Battle Brawlers came and taught him how to play the game to boot! He got to beat Shuji as a bonus too. Axl also got to meet Alice, who worked at the Bakugan Shop, as well, all in one week! Since then, he would brawl with the kids that meet at the park every chance he got and visit Alice at the shop.

Axl looked towards a small, black and purple Bakugan ball in this desk and smiled. At least a month had passed before he had met his partner, Darkus Omega Leonidas. He had just arrived at the park only to find it oddly empty. Then again, it was a school day and he had yet to be registered into the system. The Darkus player was about to leave when a flash of light from the sky momentarily blinded him. When Axl could see again, he found a lone Bakugan ball at his feet, which then opened asking where he was! The Darkus Bakugan introduced himself as Darkus Leonidas, a Bakugan who just wants to battle. When Leonidas agreed to be his partner, it was probably the greatest day of his life! Everything that happened after seemed like a dream to him.

His first tournament, teaming up with Dan during the Ultimate Tag-Team Tournament, the Battle Royal, meeting and fighting Marduk and his partner Vladitor, the Maximum Power Tournament, battling Masquerade and Hydranoid, the UBT Qualifiers, becoming a Battle Brawler, the UBT, the final battle with Marduk and Vladitor, losing Leonidas, and then finally reuniting with him some days after. Not much had happened after that. He and Marduk, who also reunited with his partner, became good friends and rivals. Not to mention that Masquerade was still out there...

"Axl?" Said silver-haired boy blinked. Leonidas' ball form had opened up into a mini dragon-like figure and was now looking at him. How long had he been staring? Axl just gave his partner a small smile.

"It's nothing Leo," He whispered. "Just got thinking..."

"About my EXTRA-ORDINARY lesson I'll bet!"

Axl nearly fell out of his seat at the sudden appearance of his teacher, Mr. Odd, who wore a wide grin on his face. The young Indian brawler took a moment to clam his breathing before grinning back nervously.

"Y-yeah," Axl stuttered. "That's exactly what I was thinking about..." He briefly glared at his partner who's ball form had closed, rolled slightly back into his desk, and was quietly chuckling. Apparently, when Axl first brought him to school, Leonidas made it his personal job to laugh at every misfortune or moment when Axl was the center of attention, considering his, sort of, low-esteem for himself. That, and the Bakugan had taken an immediate liking to his teacher. 'Well as long as he doesn't use that little nickname...' He thought. Meanwhile, Mr. Odd's smile grew even wider, if that's even possible.

"Well that's just EXTRA-PERFECT!" He exclaimed. "After all, you've got an EXTRA-LOT to catch up on, right Ame?" Axl blushed.

'And of course he would...' The Indian thought. See, Axl's real name is Amethyl, but according to his teacher it was a mouthful, how it was he'll never know, and so came the nickname 'Ame', in which he tried to tell the teacher that he could just call him Axl or his real name with no success. And it didn't help that 'Ame' sounded like 'Amy'...

At this point the Brawler just resolved to glaring at Leo who was outright laughing at this point along with some of his classmates. He glanced up at his teacher.

"Y-yes sir..." The glasses wearing teacher nodded at his answer before quickly turning around, running up to the front of the classroom, climbing on top of his desk, faced the class, and pointed to the ceiling.

"NOW LET US CONTINUE ON THE EXTRA-AMAZING PATH OF LEARNING!" Axl, and probably everyone in his class, looked at Mr. Odd with a mix of amusement and disbelief.

'Yep,' The brown-eyed boy thought. 'A VERY enthusiastic teacher.'

* * *

Marduk felt like he was stepped on by a Bakugan. Not that he ever was to know what it would feel like, he'd be dead then, but he was pretty sure this is how he would feel like if it ever did happen.

His cards were scattered around him while his partner, Darkus Ax Vladitor, who's ball form was closed, lay next to his hand. Marduk looked up at the cloaked stranger in front of him. Earlier that day, the half-masked boy had received an e-mail requesting a Bakugan battle at the top of Warddington Tower whenever he can come. Vladitor had commented on how that was an odd meeting place and the time that it had 'specified' was very suspicious.

Marduk had briefly thought about declining or going with caution but quickly dismissed the thought. He wasn't one to back down from a challenge, and neither was Vladitor for that matter, no matter how odd the message was. It was probably just some kid trying to spook him into backing down. That, and as much as the dull, pale yellow haired boy and his Bakugan partner didn't want to admit it, they could use the extra practice before challenging his friend and rival, Axl and his partner Leonidas, again. He really didn't like the losing streak he had against him...

The two had gone to the tower right after school, which took some convincing from all the Brawlers for him to go, had ended. The Darkus player had thought this would be an easy win for them, especially after seeing his opponent try to pull some joke of scaring his opponent by wearing a cloak, then again he wasn't one to talk as Runo had said some days ago. But the moment the battle had begun, he could immediately tell that something was wrong.

That feeling had only begun to grow as the game progressed, up until his opponent, he never got their name, played that... 'trump card'... of... his...

The last thing Marduk saw was a gloved hand reaching out to him before losing consciousness.

* * *

Saying that Hal-G was angry would be an understatement, he was furious. Time and time again those pesky Brawlers would get in the way of Master Naga's plans as they continue to grow in strength. What annoyed him even more so was that Masquerade and Hydranoid would only toy with the brats instead of finishing them off. Their leader he could understand, he was necessary to further evolve Hydranoid, but they could have at least eliminated the others!

In an attempt to eliminate them, the lavender haired human had enlisted the help of a Bakugan, born in none other than the Doom Dimension, also known as the Bakugan graveyard, named Darkus Vladitor and his partner Marduk. In return for their services, he would bestow upon them the Silent Orb, a gift from Naga himself containing part of the Silent Core's power. They had proved themselves to be worthy allies when they defeated Daniel and his partner Dragonoid, but all that had changed when the two were defeated by something he would have never suspected: A boy named Axl who's partner, Darkus Leonidas, was also born in the Doom Dimension.

After learning this, Master Naga had sent Masquerade to test their strength and, if possible, recruit them into their ranks. But of course, the Battle Brawlers had gotten to them long before they had found out and he boy and his partner denied his Master's most generous offer. What a pity it was, having to destroy a Bakugan with so much rage and potential, but no one shall stand in the way of their plans.

Soon following after that, Hal-G had broken off the deal they had with Vladitor for his constant losses against the newest Brawler. However, said Bakugan had taken the Silent Orb and declared that he would take the Silent Core next after he eliminates the Brawlers. While those brats had unintentionally taken out the rebellious Bakugan for them, they were still free to interfere with Naga's plans, which did not bode well with the loyal servant.

And now here he was, in the center of Vestroia, the home of all Bakugan, waiting for their newest recruit to report back from their mission. He had to admit though, for such a powerful Pyrus user his condition for joining them was, in a word, odd. Well, as long as they fulfill it, the child was at their beck and call.

In front of him, a Dimension Portal opened with a red cloaked figure stepping out. On their should was Vladitor's partner, Marduk. Hal-G looked up, impressed and somewhat shocked at seeing him.

 _"Ah,"_ He said in recognition. _"Rubius, back so soon?"_ While they were the enemy, Marduk and Vladitor were not easy to defeat, yet here he was, and in such a short time too. Meanwhile, said person just nodded his head before dropping the brat he was holding onto the non-existent floor before walking off.

Hal-G only slightly shrugged at Rubius' actions, during his time in Naga's service, as far as he knew, the Pyrus user was quite an odd and quiet one. The goblin-like man looked down at the Darkus using brat in front of him and gave a sinister grin. He would mull about the red clad child later, right now he and Masquerade, when he arrives, had to carry out Naga's newest orders. And if they are aiming for what he thinks they are, the Brawlers would no longer pose a threat to them.

* * *

Raj looked down nervously at his younger brother and partner, who both, at least he thinks both, wore blank expressions. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell them as soon as they got back from a meeting with their friends. Then again, he should have expected this. Had he told his Darkus using brother this several months ago he would have been overjoyed, but now he had made friends here in Warddington, who just so happen to be his idols. Not to mention all the crazy, in Raj's book at least, things that had been going on lately...

The glasses wearing Indian ran a hand through his black hair. The kid acted exactly like this last time, so it makes sense that he would give the same reaction, which he did not look forward to. Deciding to get it over with, Raj sighed and took a small, nervous step forward.

"Uh," He braced himself. "Axl?" And said person reacted just like he thought.

"WE'RE MOVING?!"

 _ **...**_

 _ **In case you didn't notice, I had an EXTRA-LOT of fun writing Mr. Odd.**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 1: Movements'! Fitting title, right? Also, I just noticed that I pretty much gave a re-cap of the entire 'Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Game', isn't that something! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Any sort of constructive criticism is welcome, so leave a review if you want to!**_

 _ **On a side note, while I was typing this up I had a lot of trouble deciding what type of font I would use when Hal-G was talking. I didn't know if I should make it look like he was speaking like a normal person, a reverse (From last chapter and what I'm going with right now.), or the mystery guy in my other fan fiction (It's the font I'm using while typing this.) Do you guys think I should change it to one of these or should I keep it the way it is?**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	3. 02: Vanishing Soul

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Amethyst Light Axl'! Sorry for the wait!**_

 _ **So... it's been awhile but I have a perfectly good explanation for why! See, I've been working on two other fan fictions, in which I was on a roll with, and I haven't been coming up with any ideas for the next chapter of this story. But I'm here now, so that's something! Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **On a side note, I really miss the original 'Bakugan Battle Brawlers' series. As soon as I finish this, I'm having a Bakugan marathon! ALSO, because Axl and Raj, and many other future characters, are originally from India, namely Hyderabad, they will be speaking in Hindi at some points. Translations will be at the end of the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Bakugan Battle Brawlers' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 4/18/16-Finished: 4/23/16**_

 _ **...**_

"You're WHAT!?" Leonidas nearly lost his balance on Axl's shoulder when said person jumped back at his friends' outburst. It was at least a whole week, full of Axl being depressed about leaving, before Leonidas was finally able to get his partner to tell his friends that he was moving. But right now, the Darkus Bakugan was somewhat regretting that decision.

'Well,' Leonidas thought. 'At least we'll have gotten this out of the way...'

"We- we're moving in two weeks..." Axl said nervously. "Back to my hometown..."

"We know that!" Shouted Julie while Leonidas winced at her high pitched voice. He had always found it slightly annoying, much to Gorem's dislike. "It's just that..."

"We were just starting to get along..." Finished Runo. Leonidas gave a small scoff, which earned a disapproving look from Axl, but he somewhat didn't care. Sure, he and Axl were now official Battle Brawlers, but because of Leonidas being from the Doom Dimension, there was still some distrust between the Brawlers, minus Dan, Alice, and sort of, Drago, and Leonidas and his partner, mostly Leonidas.

"Well I suppose it's alright." Marucho smiled. "I mean we can always keep in touch online."

"Yeah you're right!" Dan grinned as he looked at Axl. "It'll be like you never left! Besides, you can always come and visit us anytime, it's not like you're going to another country or anything!" The rest of the Brawlers, although Shun tried not to show it, immediately brightened up at this. Meanwhile, Axl looked at them nervously.

"Um... about that..." The Brawlers turned their attention to the Darkus user at the worry in his voice. Skyress jumped up onto Shun's shoulder and looked at the two with, from what the others could see, a questioning look.

"Axl," She said evenly. "Where is your hometown?"

"... Hyderabad, India." The human half of the Brawlers, minus Shun of course, blinked once, then twice, and finally a third time before fully processing what Axl had said.

"WHAT?!" This time Leonidas actually did fall off of Axl's shoulder, who, thankfully, caught him before he hit the ground. Drago, being one of the one's who didn't look remotely surprised, considering he was in ball form, spoke up.

"I don't see what you're so surprised about Daniel. Julie, Shun and Alice also live and come from far places from here." Dan sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But still... He just moved here..."

"Yeah, like nine months ago!"

"Shut it Preyas!"

"Marucho is still right milady." Tigrerra hopped on her partner's shoulder. "You can still speak to one another on your World Wide Web."

"I guess..." Axl gave the group a small smile.

"Well, like I said before," He started. "I'm not leaving for two weeks, so we can still hang out and play Bakugan unt-" Axl took a surprised step back as all present Brawlers, minus Alice, all gained a very menacing aura around them.

"Uh, guys?"

"Two weeks huh?" Shun eerily asked.

"That's more than enough time." Said Julie in the same manner. Leonidas was oddly starting to feel excited.

"More than enough time for what?" He asked. Marucho looked up at him with an odd smile, light reflecting off his glasses.

"As of this moment," He started. "Whoever can defeat Axl and Omega Leonidas and take their place as top rank on the international charts first will be named the 'Strongest Battler in the World'!" Alice laughed nervously at the horrified expression on Axl's face while Leonidas was practically jumping in excitement for a battle on his shoulder.

"Ruko KYA?!"

And the first thing Axl did once he got home was fall on the couch and sleep.

* * *

By the time Raj had gotten back to the apartment, his parents were already asleep and it was near midnight. He had completely lost track of time while fixing some machines at his part-time job in the local Auto Shop and had to be literally dragged out from the shop by his boss just to get him to go home. And Raj was so close to fixing the problem with it...

He walked out of the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee and a laptop, and made his way to his make-shift bed on the couch. The apartment room they were renting was small and had only two rooms, so he had volunteered to sleep on the couch while his parents share one room and Axl gets the other. Raj would've liked to share a room with his kid brother, but he'd figured that he would disturb him with his late-night programing, considering his laptop tends to make the oddest sounds while he works on them.

Just as Raj was about to settle down he stopped as he looked at said make-shift bed in surprise before smiling fondly. There, out like a light, was Axl looking like he had been through a tornado with his messy bed-hair.

"You're back." Came a deep voice. Not startled in the slightest, Raj calmly turned to the coffee table after placing a blanket on his brother.

"Aur tum ab bhee kar rahe hain." He shot back in good nature. "Can't sleep?" Leonidas rolled into the dim light and opened his ball form.

"Nah, still feeling a bit restless from earlier." Raj raised an eyebrow as he picked up his mug and computer before going into the room Axl usually uses while Leonidas jumps on his shoulder.

"And what exactly happened earlier?" If Leonidas could grin, he would.

"A 'little' battle tournament."

Looks like Raj just found his company for the night.

* * *

"The soul's back. That simple statement was enough for Rubius to run out of the lab Hal-G was stationed at in Moscow and open a dimensional portal to Warddington City. Ever since day one of coming to this world, Leon kept on detecting a soul that was continuously appearing and disappearing, mostly during the night. And it annoyed him to no end.

At first, when Leon first felt it while in the United States, Rubius didn't believe his Bakugan partner, saying that a soul, even when it's host dies, just doesn't disappear into thin air. Then, while in Europe, Leon said he felt it again, only stronger while Rubius just said it was a figment of his imagination. Now that he thought about it, the air had suddenly felt off when his partnered mentioned the 'Vanishing Soul' as he liked to call it. And now, here in Warddington, Japan, the Pyrus user along with his Bakugan partner had felt it's presence stronger than before.

While he didn't know why this was happening, it excited him. His Master, and no it wasn't Naga he was talking about, had said that when he arrived here, he would probably find something to, and he's quoting him here, 'finally hold his attention for more than two seconds.' Rubius huffed, he wasn't an airhead like Tali, he was only focused on the things that really mattered.

"Damn it!" Seethed Rubius, stopping on top of a Bakugan Shop. "It's gone again." Did he ever mention that he hated it when something within his grasp just keeps on disappearing? Leon hopped onto his shoulder.

"Hey, at least we narrowed it's location down more than before." The Pyrus user looked at his partner before sighing and nodding. Leon was right, and while he really shouldn't be getting worked up about this, he was so close to finding the 'Vanishing Soul'.

"... We should probably get back to the lab before Hal-G decides to come looking for us. Rubius bit down a chuckle at the sight of the green goblin-like man going around looking and calling them out while normal people ran away from him. He held up a 'Transporter Card'.

"Yeah."

* * *

"We're going to miss you SO MUCH!" Cried Julie while squeezing the life out of Axl. "Be sure to call and visit whenever you can! Got it?"

"G-got it!" Axl wheezed. "But- urk- can you please- ack- let go of me!" Three weeks had come and gone, today being the day Axl, Leonidas, and the rest of the Arya family leave for India. And during the entire time, the Brawlers haven't been able to defeat the Darkus Brawler, not even once. Which is why Dan, Runo, Marucho, and Shun were currently sulking in the corner.

"We couldn't beat him..." Dan muttered.

"Not even once..." Runo muttered.

Shun didn't say anything, but it was obvious he was thinking exactly what the other two from the dark clouds hovering over him. Marucho sighed next to him, clouds over him as well. Leonidas laughed on Alice's shoulder.

"Nice try you guys!" He said. "But you're all a million years too young to even think of defeating us in a Brawl!" This earned him a glare from all the Brawlers with Bakugan partners, besides Julie who was still suffocating Axl.

"Axl!" Shouted Raj from the gate. "Come on! We're leaving!" Julie released Axl, who was gasping, and smiled along with the others as she stepped back.

"Safe travels Axl." Said Alice while Leonidas jumped from her shoulder to his partner's. The silver-haired boy nodded to his friends.

"Thanks you guys." He said, turning around. " So... I guess I'll see you all later?"

"Yup." Said Dan, coming out of his depression. "Don't be a stranger!" Axl gave a small laugh as he ran towards his family.

"Bye Axl!" Said Runo.

"Bye!" Yelled Marucho.

"See ya." Nodded Shun.

"Bye guys!" With one last wave to his friends, Axl left with his family for his hometown. While he was walking, he noticed that Leonidas kept looking out the windows.

"Still can't believe we're leaving Leo?" He asked.

"No. It's just..." Leonidas trailed off while Axl blinked at him in confusion. Seeing this, the Darkus Bakugan sighed and faced his partner. "It's nothing." Axl didn't look like he believed him, but he let the subject drop.

"Alright then."

Just before they entered the plane, Leonidas took one last look outside, seeing a red cloaked figure on one of the planes, their back facing towards them.

 _ **...**_

 _ **I had a pre-written version of this story that I started was back last month, then I decided to scrap it and start all over. And from the way this chapter looks, it was for the best.**_

 _ **So that was 'Chapter 2: Vanishing Soul'! Hope you all enjoyed it! I honestly didn't think I would finish this chapter as quickly as I did. Well I'm not complaining about it, I was kinda over due to update this story anyway. Any who, here are the translations I mentioned in the beginning!**_

Ruko KYA?! = Wait WHAT?!

Aur tum ab bhee kar rahe hain. = And you're still up.

 _ **On a side note, anyone else find that once you've seen an episode of Bakugan then watch it again after a long time that it's lost it's charm? Because that's how I felt during my mini 'Bakugan Marathon'. (As in a few episodes of Season 1.)**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	4. 03: Planes and Frustrations

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Amethyst Light Axl'! It's been awhile!... Oh who am I kidding?! It's been months! (Wow, that's pretty much the EXACT same greeting I gave for 'DDF', excluding the story title of course.)**_

 _ **So, yeah... I'm back. SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! (I blame 'Our Fight'.) Btw, remember what I said about a 'Bakugan' marathon? Yeah well, I stopped after two episodes. (Sigh...) It's only good when you watch it for the first time... It's just as you said Zekrom1010101010...**_

 _ **Written: 7/13/16- HELLO FROM ALL THE WAY HERE IN INDIA!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Bakugan' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 6/26/16-Finished:**_

 _ **...**_

"SWEAR IF I DON'T OFF THIS PLANE IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES I'LL GO CRAZY!"

'He probably already has...' That was the general thought of nearly everyone on the plane bound for Dubai. As for the small percentage that wasn't thinking that, they were trying to calm the upset Bakugan down. Actually it was only Raj trying to calm Leonidas down. Meanwhile, Axl was burying his face into his hands in embarrassment and their parents were sleeping soundly- Which was amazing considering the amount of noise Leonidas was making.

It was currently around 12:45 in the afternoon, today being the second day of flying over the Atlantic Ocean to Dubai- They had to head over to America for a few days to visit a cousin- and all that was on Axl's mind was hoping Leonidas manages to last at least two more hours before they arrive at the next airport. And then last for another three hours or so on the following flight.

"Calm down Leo." Raj nervously said, feeling the eyes of every other passenger on them. "It's just an hour or two before we land. Try to hold on until then?"

"But there's nothing to do!" Whined Leonidas before floating over to Axl and hopping on his head. "Isn't there anything else to do kid?" Axl looked up with an exaughisted expression. Don't get him wrong, he cared about his partner and friend and knew he meant well, but the Darkus Bakugan just had WAY too much energy.

"How about some video games?" Asked Axl, holding up his 3DS. Leonidas gave him, what he thought was, a deadpanned look.

"You _know_ I won't be able to hit the buttons in time."

"Then play an RPG game or something."

"I already beat them all."

"How- You know what? Forget it." Raj looked between the two partners before settling his gaze on Leonidas.

"What about a movie Leo?" He asked. Said Bakugan groaned at the mention of a movie.

"Those things just get me restless."

'Like he already isn't.' Thought Axl. "And why's that?"

"Because of the action! Makes me want some real action! LIKE RIGHT NOW!"

The only response he got to that was Raj smiling nervously, Axl burying his face in his hands again, their parents slightly stirring from their sleep, and slight laughter from the passengers around them.- From the looks of it, the family became their source of entertainment for the rest of the flight.

* * *

"WHAT THE H**L IS WITH THIS F*****G SOUL?!"

To say Masquerade, Naga, and Hal-G- Even if they didn't show it- were surprised was... actually very accurate. To say that Rubius was surprised, however, was an understatement. He was downright dumbfounded. Anyone would be if they knew Leon as long as he has. And Leon was not one to curse- And so colorfully at that.

"What's got your partner all riled up?" Asked Masquerade. "And what's this about a 'soul'?" Rubius narrowed his eyes.

"It's nothing you should be concerned abou-" Rubius started, planning on not saying or explaining a single thing to the Darkus Brawler, when Leon suddenly glowed and grew to his full form.- That being a humanoid dragon in gold armor, claws, horns/ spikes, and two red arms and legs. "Wha- Leon-"

"I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE-" The Pyrus Bakugan raised a hand to the top of the horn on his head. "WITH THAT DAMN SOUL! I MEAN SEIOUSLY?! HOW DOES A SOUL KEEP APPEARING THEN DISAPPERING CONTINUOUSLY?! AND FOR NEARLY AN HOUR AT THAT!" The three humans unconsciously took a step away from the bakugan.

"Rubius," Started Hal-G. "Would you _please_ get your partner under control before he does something reckless!" Looking back and forth between the goblin-like man and his partner, Rubius sighed before settling his gaze on the Pyrus Bakugan.

"Leon..." He said in a warning tone. Hearing this, the Bakugan took a few deep breaths before returning to his ball form and landing on his partners shoulder.

"I..." Started Leon. "I apologize for my sudden behavior. It won't happen again." Masquerade huffed at this.

"It better not." He muttered, earning a glare from Rubius which he returned. He opened his mouth, more than likely about to start yet another argument between him and the Darkus user, when the Silent Core suddenly began to pulse.

"SILENCE!" Roared Naga. "There _will_ be no more of this non-sense, is that understood?" The two battlers continued to stare down each other before breaking eye contact.

"Yes, Master Naga." The two said while bowing their heads. Rubius mentally gagged at how he had to show respect to the Bakugan, much less bow to someone. But, after all, he needed to be on their side for however long needed, so there was no helping it. Meanwhile, Naga growled in satisfaction.

"Good..." He said before turning his attention to Hal-G. "Now then, how are our... guests settling in?"

"Unfortunately," Started Hal-G as he stepped- Now that Rubius thought about it, how where they able to walk when there was no floor beneath them?- forward. "They refuse to rejoin our cause or provide any information on the Brawlers." Shaking his head, Hal-G tsked. "How ungrateful of them, especially when we ask of them to rejoin us after their initial betrayal."

"I see..." Naga snarled at the information. "Even so, that isn't the main reason as to why we have captured him, now was it?" He turned to Rubius. "Tell your... leader... that we have what he has requested in exchange for your assistance."

"I already have." Rubius immediately responded. "He said the Dimensional Portal will open sometime tomorrow." Naga hummed in acknowledgment before his eyes started to glow.

"Now then..." The dragonoid started. "What is this talk about a 'soul'?" Rubius- and Leon if he wasn't in ball form- stiffened at the question.

He had _really_ hoped that they wouldn't catch that.

* * *

"Aa jao! Aa jao! Hamen der hone ja rahe hain!"

"Kyon ve itanee jaldee aane chaahie?"

"Pata nahin. Ab chalo! Axl aaj ghar aa raha hai!

 _ **...**_

 _ **Seriously, Rubius is a character of my own creation... He should NOT be this hard to write...**_

 _ **So that was 'Rank 04: Planes and Frustrations'! Hope you all enjoyed it! (Yeah, I've decided to call each chapter as 'Rank' because it's 'Bakugan' and it's ranking system in the first season.) Again, I am SO SORRY for the long wait. I swear this chapter liked to give me trouble. That, and 'Our Fight' takes up most of my time... Anyway, here are the translations for this chapter!**_

Aa jao! Aa jao! Hamen der hone ja rahe hain! = Come on! Come on! We're going to be late!

Kyon ve itanee jaldee aane chaahie? = Why must they arrive so early?

Pata nahin. Ab chalo! Axl aaj ghar aa raha hai! = Dunno. Now come on! Axl is coming home today!

 _ **Keep in mind these translations are from 'Google Translate', there's a (Read: High) chance that they're wrong.**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


End file.
